


Saving the world

by Multiliteral_Izzy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiliteral_Izzy/pseuds/Multiliteral_Izzy
Summary: Hermione has settled into her job as minister for magic. But when the muggle prime minister writes and requests her help, she is torn between not meddling in muggle affairs and doing the right thing... How will she decide?





	Saving the world

~ Year 2023, The ministry for magic~  
Hermione Granger sat behind her desk in the ministry for magic. Being the minister herself, the amount of tasks she had to do, errands she had to run and meetings she had to attend was huge. However, being an ambitious and well organized person, struggling the job of chief executor of power in the magic world, raising two children and still taking the time to hang out with her husband Ron and their friends felt like a piece of cake. Speaking of cake… “Beverly! I’ll have a cup of tea and a piece of cauldron cake now, thank you!” Hermione called to her secretary. “My, my, why ever did she abolish the exploitation of house-elve?! They LOVE being exploited!... I should have never voted for Granger. Would have saved myself a lot of time I now spend fetching stupid cake”, Hermione heard Beverly mummer to herself as she left to get the tea.  
Meanwhile, Hermione began to open the pile of letters placed on her desk. The first one was by a Mr. Scamander, demanding reformed magical creature protection laws. The second one was filled with dragon dung. “Charming!” Hermione exclaimed. The third, however, had obviously been sent by a muggle. It was addressed to  
“The Minister of Magic,  
The Ministry for Magic,  
London(???)”.  
“Huh”, Hermione said and opened the letter. She extracted a small piece of paper:  
“Dear Minister of Magic,  
You know I dislike asking for help. Especially from you people. But after careful consideration, I have decided that you are our only hope. We, the normal people, have damaged our environment to such an extent, that the consequences threaten to destroy our whole civilization. The polar ice caps are melting, the sea levels are rising uncontrollably. Our climate is poisoned by greenhouse-gas emissions and continues to warm on a global scale. As you live on this planet as well, I hope you will magically make everything right again. Or at least stop Great Britain from being flooded.  
Kind regards  
The Prime minister of the United Kingdom”  
“Well, this is a surprise”, Hermione thought to herself. She had met the muggle minister briefly once. She wasn’t sure whether she had liked him or not… Him asking her for help now was baffling, to say the least and she couldn’t decide how to react. After all, wizards kept out of mundane affairs. Still, she had read about climate change in the muggle media and had been wondering if there was a way to protect the world from this new enemy. The prime minister was certainly right about one thing: Wizards did live on the same planet as muggles. And if this planet was to be destroyed, wizards could not survive either. Hermione nervously ran her hands through her hair. “If we reveal our existence to the muggles, they will force us to come up with solutions to THEIR problems. THEY are the ones that messed up this planet, not US. But still…. We have to find a way to address this new kind of challenge. The muggles need our help!”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about my first attempt at fan-fiction? What could happen next? Which characters could be included?


End file.
